


Skating On Your Name

by fibonaccist



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Introspection, also clearly pre-ThatParticularTragedy, conversational angst, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fibonaccist/pseuds/fibonaccist
Summary: Some folks are blessed with simple and straightforward dreams. The blessing tends to be mixed, though, because it usually means their waking lives are complicated maelstroms.





	Skating On Your Name

  _Doors._  
  
_"Finding you was a hell of a job."_  
_"Why are you here?"_  
_"To see you."_  
_"You've seen me. You've seen everything."_  
_"I know."_  
_"There's nothing left to see."_  
_"There's you."_  
_"I'm as visible as I've always been."_  
_"Well, I didn't look hard enough. So now I will."_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_"I'm ready to talk."_  
_"..."_  
_"You used to be big on talking. I used to have a problem with it."_  
_"There are times when talking doesn't help a whole lot."_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_"I'm sorry."_  
_"I still love you."_  
_"I'm sorry about that, too."_  
_"I'm sorry that it isn't enough for you."_  
_"Here and now?"_  
_"I wouldn't believe you."_  
_"I wouldn't blame you."_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_"What are you doing?"_  
_"I was meditating."_  
_"Mind if I join you?"_  
_"You meditate?"_  
_"I used to."_  
  
_Silence._  
_Sitting._  
_Sighs._  
  
_"I love you, too."_  
_"I'm not ready."_  
_"Neither am I."_  
_"But there's a someday."_  
_"There's always a someday."_  
_"As long as we're both drawing breath, right?"_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_...And then I woke up._

**Author's Note:**

> this crap is like 13 yrs old, sorry. also, if the tags didn't make it clear, she is documenting a dream. idk who she's telling this to, you're on your own with that


End file.
